The Red Hell
by TheFlamingGrell72
Summary: A modern-day, teenaged Grell Sutcliff attends an American high school! Rated for later chapters (language and possibly suggestive themes)
1. Grell's Classmates

Grell's Classmates:

Grell was nervous. Very nervous. It was her first day of school in her new neighborhood, since she had just moved from the U.K.

She had braided her hair diagonally down her head, so her bright red braid was slung over her left shoulder, but started at the top of the right side of her head. She was wearing a short red skirt and an auburn tank top with a jean jacket.

As she walked up the steps to her high school, Grell slung her red messenger bag over her shoulder. She looked over and saw a kid a few inches taller than her looking the other way.

The boy had her black hair and glasses. His hair was sticking up a little in a few places in a carefree way but his expression was stern and serious.

'He's pretty cute' Grell thought to herself. She suddenly looked away and bit her lip as he turned her way. She had forgotten that her pointed teeth always collected its fair amount of stares.

The black haired boy cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything as she passed. He turned away again and said something in his monotoned voice to a duel-colored hair boy.

Grell walked inside nervously and looked around for her classroom. It took her a while to find it but was relieved as soon as she did. She took an empty seat in the back, next to a girl with the same color hair as her.

As the bell rang, a long grey haired man walked in. She couldn't see his eyes, just his hysterical grin. The teacher looked over his home room kids.

After class, Grell stood up and walked towards the door. She was looking down, not paying attention to where she was going, and walked into someone. She jumped back and bumped into a desk, knocking a tall, skinny, black-haired boy's stuff off it.

It wasn't the same boy as before. This guy had red eyes. He seemed angry.

Grell scrambled to pick up his things. "S-sorry!" She stuttered in embarrassment.

"You should watch where you're going." She had bumped into the boy from before. He looked stern, still, and now annoyed

She stood up straight. The other boy grinned and took up his stuff, walking out.

"Sorry! It won't happen again..." She found herself blushing. She realized how attractive he really was. His neon green eyes matching her's, his T-shirt showing his toned chest.

"You better" he turned and walked towards the exit.

"W-wait! I'm Grell. Grell Sutcliff."

"I'm William T. Spears" he left.

She sighed and walked to her next class.

**-TBC-**


	2. The Uniform

It was Grell's second day of school. She had tied her hair back into a messy ponytail and had slipped into another skirt, this one wasn't pleated but wrinkled gauze. She woke up late and had to skip breakfast to avoid being late, leaving her low on energy and unprepared for gym later that day.  
As she walked to her home room class, a small blonde boy with a red hair clip approached her. He was shorter than Grell and she thought he was a girl for a few seconds but soon realized he wasn't.  
"The principal wants to see you, Mr. Sutcliff." He sounded like a girl too.  
"Okay...?" Grell wandered around the school until she found the principal's office. She stood outside the door for a few seconds, inspecting the plaque on the door. 'Principal Faustus'. she sighed and walked in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Ah yes, Mr. Sutcliff, I called you in here to discuss the school dress code with you."  
"What? Why? My skirt isn't too short, I checked! And I'd prefer it if you called me Ms. Sutcliff"  
"I'm sorry but your birth certificate says you are male , therefore I shall call you Mister."  
Grell sighed. "Okay."  
"Now about your clothes... You are not allowed to wear a skirt. Only the girls are allowed that."  
Her eyes widened. "WHAT!? But i read the school dress code and it said nothing about males not being allowed to wear a skirt!"  
"It is just common knowledge. Men wear pants and women wear skirts."  
Grell gaped at her sexist-seeming principal. "I'm done here." She stood and turned towards the door.  
"Call home and ask them to bring you a change of clothes"  
"No one is home."  
"Put these shorts on. They're extra gym uniforms. I expect you to return those tomorrow, washed" He pulled out a pair of gym shorts from a cabinet, handing them to Grell  
Grell gritted her teeth and went to the bathroom to change. She sat in a stall and cried until the bell rang. She wiped her eyes, grabbed her bag, and walked out and to her next class. She had a plan to get rid of the rule preventing her from dressing like a girl. She got to class late and had to sit in the only empty seat, next to William.  
-TBC-

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the lateness of this. I couldn't post it from my phone and my laptop wasn't working. When it finally worked, my laptop crashed before I could save or publish it ;-;. Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
